


Pillow Talk

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dramione One Shot, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Porn, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Short One Shot, Teasing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: “Is this casual?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 84





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> One night stands really aren’t their thing! Maybe one day I’ll write a fic where they actually have a one night stand but until then I had this idea in the middle of the night and had to write it down.

Draco groaned sleepily and wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione. She sighed and laughed to herself as she tried to lift his arm off but he wouldn’t budge.

“Where do you think you’re going, Granger?” his husky tired voice interrogated.

Home. But, she glanced at the clock, if he wanted to go again at 2:38am it was kind of exciting and sexy and she would play along.

She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted innocently, “It’s not where I’m going, it’s where you’re going.”

Draco chuckled, “And where am I going?”

Hermione smirked, “Down on me.”

“Mmm...” Draco pulled Hermione closer into him and adjusted himself around her. He spoke with his eyes closed, “I plan to pet, in the morning.”

Hermione tensed in Draco’s grasp. She wasn’t planning to be there in the morning. Wasn’t this just a one night stand?

She waited until she heard a soft snore from Draco and then tried again but again when she tried to get up his arms tightened around her.

He growled and the arm around her gave her an extra squeeze. “I promise I’ll lick your pussy again in the morning, Hermione! Just go to sleep now!” Then he added in a grumble to himself, “Horny little minx!”

Hermione bit her lip and braced herself for the awkward conversation she usually avoided. “Draco, I don’t want you to eat me out in the morning...” she trailed off. Draco, at her words, let out a growl and pulled her from little spoon to lay on her back and slid on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to her head. Her breathe faltered. Fuck he really was sexy.

“You really are impatient you know?” He teased with kisses starting to trail up her jawline. Why was he making this so difficult?

She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Moaned and writhed against his body with he nipped her earlobe. No..focus Hermione. One night stand.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?” He barely glanced up from his teasing on her neck and ear.

“Don’t you usually have one night stands?” At that he stopped teasing and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips, clearly misinterpreting her question.

“Usually,” he admitted, “but I’ve waited too many years for this. I can’t give it up in one night.”

Hermione realized she had wanted this for years too, but it seemed unattainable, an old crush and nothing more. It had really seemed like fate that drunken night that bickering had led them both to admit they’d rather shag. And now here they were, and Draco didn’t want to let her go.

Hermione considered him, his soft hands holding her down, his gray eyes glinting with mischief and passion. Did she want to give it up?

“Is this casual?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be, Hermione.” He shifted his hips so that his erection would press against her and tease her. She could tell he didn’t want casual. Casual was settling. He wouldn’t admit it unless she did first, but he loved her.

Hermione groaned and shifted her hips under Draco but he smirked and moved with her in a sadistic rhythm that was making her agonizingly horny.

“Merlin! Please shag me!”

Draco chuckled but didn’t give into her begging yet. “How long do you want to shag?” He tried to sound casual but he couldn’t.

“Until the sun comes up!” Hermione moaned, “And then again until noon!”

Draco moaned in response but didn’t budge, “For a week...a month...2 months?”

Hermione lifted her chin up to kiss him and he understood and returned the kiss fiercely. “When we’re done, we’ll know, ok? Maybe tomorrow...” Hermione looked into the deep gray eyes imploring with her and caved, “maybe never. But right now I really want to shag you, Draco!” She turned on the puppy dog eyes and pouted. “Please?”

He growled low in his throat. She knew if she’d say it first he’d probably say ‘I love you’ tonight. She was almost tempted to. But she decided not now. She had her whole life to tell him she loved him, even if he didn’t know that yet.


End file.
